Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air (battybarney2014's version)
Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air is the 27th episode from Season 9 of Barney & Friends. It is a semi-remake of the Season 1 episode, "Going Places!", the Season 6 episode, "Ready, Set, Go!", and the Season 6 home video, "Round and Round We Go!". Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids learn all about transportation, like on land, water or air. They travel by a car, a bus, a train, a boat, airplanes, bikes, and even hiking. Educational Theme: Transportation The Computer Segment: Different Types of Transportation Recap When Barney comes to life after the theme song, he introduces the viewers Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) Songs #The Barney Theme Song (Performed by Kids) #The Transportation Song (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Stacy, David, and Nick) #Riding in the Car (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Stacy, David, and Nick) #The Wheels on the Bus (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Stacy, David, and Nick) #The Caboose Rides in the Back (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Stacy, David, and Nick) #Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing / A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea / I'd Love to Sail / Row, Row, Row Your Boat) (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Stacy, David, and Nick) #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Stacy, David, and Nick) #Riding on a Bike (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Stacy, David, and Nick) #Move Your Body! (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Stacy, David, and Nick) #A-Hiking We Will Go! (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Stacy, David, and Nick) #It's Good to Be Home (Performed by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Stacy, David, and Nick) #I Love You (Performed by Barney, Rachel, Stacy, David, and Nick) Trivia *The Barney costume from "Making a Move!" is used. *The Barney voice from "Home, Safe Home" is used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Coming on Strong" is used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Easy as ABC" is used. *The BJ costume from "On the Road Again" is used. *The BJ voice from "I'm A Builder!" is used. *Rachel wears the same clothes and hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. *Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. *David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. *Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Barney wears the same car driver's hat as he did in "Barney's Make-Believe Adventure!", "Are We There Yet?", "Barney's Big Surprise!", "", *Barney wears a black bus driver's hat in this episode. He also wears the same one as he did in "Adventures", "Barney's Transportation Adventure!", "Play, Dance & Imagine with Barney", and "Barney Safety In The Park". *Barney wears a black bus driver's jacket in this episode. He also wears the same one as he did in "Adventures", "Barney's Transportation Adventure!", "Play, Dance & Imagine with Barney", and "Barney Safety In The Park". *Barney wears the same train engineer's hat as he did in "Barney in Concert", "Alphabet Soup!", "The Alphabet Zoo", "Barney's Make-Believe Adventure!", "Who's, Who's on the Choo, Choo?", "Colors All Around", "Down By the Station", "All Aboard!", "Let Your Creativity Fly!", and "Back on Track". *Barney wears the same blue bandana as he did in "", *Barney wears the same train engineer's gloves as he did in "", *Barney wears the same sailing captain's hat as he did in "Barney's Colorful World!", "", *Baby Bop wears the same sailor's hat as she did in "" *BJ wears the same sailor's hat as he did in "" *Baby Bop wears the same sailor's bandana as she did in "" *BJ wears the same sailor's bandana as he did in "" *Barney wears the same airplane pilot hat, as he did in "Barney's Great Adventure". *Barney wears the same goggles as he did in "A Day at the Beach", "Up We Go!", *Baby Bop wears the same goggles as she did in "Barney's Fun & Games", *BJ wears the same goggles as he did in "Up We Go!", *Barney wears the same white scarf as he did in "Barney Goes to School", "Up We Go!", *Baby Bop wears the same white scarf as she did in "Barney's Fun & Games", *BJ wears the same white scarf as he did in "Up We Go!", *Barney wears a blue bike helmet in this episode. *Baby Bop wears a pink bike helmet in this episode. *BJ wears a red bike helmet in this episode. *After not being used for twelve years, the song, "The Transportation Song" returns in this episode, since "Barney's Make-Believe Adventure!". *This is another time Barney sits down. This time, in this episode, U.K. Edits In the U.K. version of this episode, Video Releases Gallery Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids riding the car, during the song, "Riding in the Car". Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids riding the bus, during the song, "The Wheels on the Bus". Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids riding the train, during the song, "The Caboose Rides in the Back". Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids riding the boat, during the song, "Sailing, Sailing". Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids riding on airplanes during the song, "Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly!". Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids riding on bikes during the song, "Riding on a Bike". Quotes (English version) Quote 1 (English version): *Kids: (after the "Barney Theme Song") BARNEY! *Barney: *() * * * * Quote 2 (English version): * * * Quote 3 (English version): * * * * * Quote 4 (English version): *(after the song, "Riding in the Car") *Barney: Riding the car was Super-Dee-Duper! So, what should we ride next? *Stacy: How about a bus? *Barney: That's a good idea! What kind of bus should we ride on it? *Nick: How about a city bus? *Barney: That's a good idea! *Baby Bop: Barney, what's a bus? *BJ: Yeah! What is a bus? *Barney: A bus *Baby Bop: That's right! *Barney: C'mon, everybody! *(fades to Baby Bop, BJ and the kids arriving at the bus stop) *Baby Bop: Here we are at the bus stop! *BJ: That's right! *Nick: So, where's Barney? *(Barney arrives with a black city bus driver's hat on and a black city bus driver's jacket, while he's driving his city bus, and it stops, and he gets off the city bus) *Barney: I'm City Bus Driver Barney! Before we get on the city bus, I'll give you some money! (does magic and gives some money to Baby Bop, BJ and the kids) *All: (expect Barney) Wow! Thanks, City Bus Driver Barney! *Barney: You're welcome! It's time to get on the city bus! *(Barney gets back on the city bus, while Baby Bop, BJ and the kids get on the city bus) *(Baby Bop, BJ and the kids put their money in the coin box, get on their seats, and buckled their seatbelts, and Barney gets back on the city bus driver's seat, and buckled his seatbelt) *Barney: Is everybody ready? *All: (expect Barney) Yes! *Barney: Then here we go! *(The city bus starts to drive away, as the song starts for "The Wheels on the Bus") Quote 5 (English version): *(The song, "The Wheels on the Bus" ends, as the city bus stops) *Barney: * * * Quote 6 (English version): * * * * Quotes (Spanish version) Quotes (Portuguese version) Quotes (French version) Category:Season 9 Episodes 21-41 Category:Fake Category:Fake Barney & Friends Episodes